In recent years, handheld medical imaging transceivers, such as ultrasound and gamma ray transceivers, have been used extensively for various medical imaging situations.
In the past, the physician or medical professional typically will cover an ultrasound transceiver with a sterile sheath. Usually, under the sheath is a mounting bracket attached to the transceiver. A needle guide is then typically attached over the sheath and coupled to the underlying bracket. The sheath protects the transceiver and bracket.
While these needle guides have been used extensively in the past, they do have some drawbacks. First of all, these needle guides are not covered by the sheath and consequently, must be sterilized after each use or discarded. In the past, these needle guides have been substantial in size and in cost. The substantial nature of the needle guide can often result in the medical professional deciding to retain the needle guide and sterilize it even if the manufacturer intended it to be disposable.
Secondly, these needle guides are often at least partially inserted into a patient's rectum or vagina. When they are rotated in situ, discomfort can occur from any protuberance such as a needle guide coupled to the transceiver.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and apparatus for guiding needles in an efficient manner.